PAW patrol : fire and ice
by pawpatrolover123
Summary: How far will you go to protect your loved one Alaska the newest member of the paw patrol ( a wolf ) is in love with chase but when she meets up with her child hood crush will things change forever will Alaska go back to her pack. When her life crumbles will she give up or fight like the wolf she is


Alaska is Everest sister who is the mountain rescue dog

it was a sunny day in adventure bay and all the pups were out side but Alaska was in her pup house  
'arrh were is it' Alaska said throwing things out  
'woe!' marshal said getting hit by a old box  
'OMD I'm so sorry are you ok!?' Alaska said running out  
'I'm good!' he said looking down at the box that old pic had fallen out  
'Hu who's that?' marshal said picking up a old photo  
'Hu' Alaska said grabbing the photo and seeing her and her dad  
a tear rolled down her cheek *sniff*  
'oh are you ok i did not mean to' marshal said sitting down  
'*sniff* no its ok that's my dad he umm well long story' Alaska said putting the pic's away  
'i have the time!' marshal said  
'ok fine i was like 3 months i was out in the snowy woods with my dad and he saw my mom kissing another wolf and he well umm went and put me up a tree then he well charged and my mom pushed the dude out the way as she did my mom got hit and fell of a cliff' Alaska said crying  
'then about 2 weeks he found a old dog lease and well he had put it around his knead and to a tree and jumped so' Alaska said cry and she put her head on marshals chest  
30 seconds had past and she put her head up she only saw blur  
'*sniff* sorry i..*sniff* did not *sniff* mean to *sniff*' Alaska barley said  
'its ok do you feel better now?' marshal said wiping her tear off her cheek  
'yeah thanks i do!' Alaska said getting her breath back  
'hu well i better keep looking for something!' Alaska said  
'what are you looking for?' marshal said standing up wagging his tail  
'NOTHING ok' the wolf growled  
'ok sorry i asked' the dally walked away with his tail between his legs  
Alaska say chase walking down the drive with brises cuts and he was liming  
'hu OMD' Alaska said running to him  
'CHASE omd what happened?!' Alaska said as chase fell to the ground  
'chase!' Alaska yelled putting him on her back  
she stoped and look around but saw no one she ran to the look out door witch zuma rocky and Skye had just gone in Alaska ran as fast as she could to get to the look out door before it closed she skidded to a holt when she saw Ryder walk around the corner  
'ARRH!' the grey wolf screamed  
Ryder look she was going so fast he did not notice chase on her back Alaska just stoped in time as her nose was on the look out door she had stop for about a 5 seconds and then realised that chase was still one her back she turned around out of breath  
'i found him in the look out drive way i did not see anyone or thing!' Alaska said  
Ryder dropped to his knees Alaska heard a small sound  
'what was that!' she said with her ears up  
'hear what?' marshal said  
Alaska eyes widened and her eyes began to water 'dad?' she mumbled  
with that said she took of really fast leaving a trail of dust behind her  
'*cough* Alaska i thought that you said your dad was dead?' marshal said taking of after her  
(in a ally)  
'Alaska Alaska Alaska Alaska' a voice whisper  
'hello how is there?' Alaska said looking around  
suddenly a big husky dog jumped out of now were and pin her to the ground Alaska had no idea what just happened but quickly pushed him of her she stood up and growled  
'Alaska haha you now that you are growing at dad!' the husky said giggling  
'but that's impossible?' Alaska said staring to cry  
'Alaska don't be silly!' the husky said  
'but *sniff* that's *sniff* you cant be *sniff* ' Alaska said trying to catch her breath  
just then she heard a voice be hind her it was Ryder  
'RYDER LOOK OUT!' Alaska said as the husky jumped at him Alaska pushed him before he could reach him  
'IF YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGIEN I WILL RIP OF YOUR LEG BRAKE YOUR SPINE RIP OF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT DOWN THAT PIPE THEN I WILL SKIN YOU AND MAKE A NEW FUR COAT OUT OF YOUR SKIN!' Alaska yelled in his ear with her paw pushing down on hi through  
'i...cant...breath!' the husky said as blood was coming out of his mouth  
Ryder did not no what to do he had never seen Alaska the violent before but was that a good thing?  
'Alaska that's enough!' he said grabbing her collar  
Alaska looked at the husky spat on his face then put dirt on him  
(at the look out)  
Alaska was looking out the window  
'hu' she said looking at the sky  
'what's up Alaska?' a voice said from be hind her as she look she say Everest and zuma were walking up to her  
'hu grate' Alaska mumbled to her self  
'what happed or there?' Everest said sitting next to her  
'NOTHING! ok god!' Alaska said walking to the elevator  
'grump!' zuma said Alaska growled  
'hu well what should i do?' Alaska said sitting in front of her pup house  
'hi, Alaska!' Ryder said from behind her  
'hu oh hi' Alaska said looking down  
'what wrong?' Ryder said knelling down  
' i *sniff* went .. i went *sniff* to far didn't i *sniff* i just wanted to protect *sniff* you *sniff*' Alaska said as tear after tear rolled down her face  
'Alaska ,Alaska, Alaska woh look Alaska you just wanted to protect me that's all hey your a wolf your meant to serve and protect!' Ryder said putting her on his lap  
'hu yeah i your right hu?' she said looking up at him  
'hu you' Ryder said patting her  
'Ryder who do you think did that to chase?' she said  
'hu i don't know but he is ok just a few cut that's all!' he said standing up with Alaska in his arms  
'Alaska geese what!' Skye said running at her  
'what' Alaska said jumping out of ryders arms  
'there's a stray an he is betting up chase!' Skye yelled  
'WHAT but chase is in the vet?' Ryder said looking at her confused  
'hurry Alaska your his last hope' Skye said running of  
Ryder was a little annoyed and mumbled 'i could take care of the stray' before noticing that Alaska had all ready gone  
as they got there they noticed that chase was not moving Alaska growled at the stray but soon reality that it was the same one that she saw before  
'you ageing i thought i took care of you!' she yelled  
'puff i could have whooped your tail but i would not hurt my own daughter!' the stray said  
as Alaska's eyes got watery the hole team gasp but marshal he was the only one how new that her dad was dead  
or at lest that is what she said Alaska's sadness soon turned into anger she pin him on the ground smashing his head with her paw as blood went every were  
'TAKE IT BACK!' she yelled dragging him to the elevator  
'no...p..l...e...s...e..' he stray wined  
'NOT TILL YOU TAKE IT BACK!' Alaska's eyes were filled with rage there was no stoping her  
Ryder tried but was scared what she would if she got him marshal told all the pups and Ryder about what happened with her dad as they new that she would kill him if she was not stopped  
'DO YOU THINK IM GOING TO LET YOU LIVE!' Alaska yelled as her tried to get up she grabbed him knead and with her force bit down  
'ARRRH' the stay yelled as his eyes were rolling back in to his head  
'that's it!' rocky said running to ward Alaska and with a glop he nocked Alaska of the stray  
and had her pin to the ground Alaska had no idea what had happened but quickly though rock of her he must have flew 8 feet in the air and laded with a bang he was not that hurt so he hid be hind Ryder all the paw patrol watched in horror as there beloved Alaska was killing another dog just because he said he was her dad

As Alaska finally calmed down she look at the paw patrol and thought what if i had hurt them  
'i...' Alaska said  
Alaska look at chase and ran over to him knocking Ryder of his feet  
'omd chase are you ok?!' she said laying next to him  
Alaska put him on his back poor Ryder had no idea what had happened  
'Alaska!' Ryder yelled but she ran of before he could get a responds  
'hang in there!' Alaska said all most to the vet  
Alaska stopped to see the doors were closed so she howled and as she did she felt chase ear twitch  
Katie ran out side  
'omg what was that!' Katie yelled looking at Alaska  
'i howled...oh right chase is hurt!' Alaska yelled putting chase of her back  
'what happened?' Katie said picking him up and walking in side Alaska followed  
'well no one really knows!' Alaska said following her  
'beep beep" Alaska pup tag went of  
Alaska ears went down  
'i better take this' Alaska said walking out of the vet  
'Alaska? are you there!' Ryder on the other line said  
'yep I'm hear' Alaska said with her ears still down  
'i know what happened... (pause).. with your dad' he said  
Alaska eyes got watery and her ears shot right back  
'Alaska you still there?' Ryder said  
Alaska with out a word she hung up Alaska attention went back to chase  
'oh right' Alaska said face pawing  
she walked back in to the vet  
'I'm back' Alaska said sitting next to her  
'well i... don't now what to say but..' Katie said staring down at the Shepard  
'what!' Alaska said fearing the worst  
'i ... (pause) cant really do any thing it is up to him' Katie said wheeling the bad to the emergence room  
'what do you mean by it is up to him!' Alaska said getting angry  
'well i mean that he injury's should heal by the self and he should wake up by him self' Katie said Alaska walked in to the room were he was staying  
'i will leave you alone for a bit' Katie said with a smile before leaving  
'hu...chase its all my fault *sniff* if i had gotten there *sniff* before no of this would had happened' Alaska said starting to cry  
'its not your fault!' Ryder said from be hind her making her jump  
'oh Ryder your hear *sniff* did Katie tell you?' Alaska said  
'yep he is a strong boy he will pull though!' Ryder said patting Alaska on the head  
'if i find out oh did this i will ...ill' Alaska said making her paw a fist  
'i know we all do but Alaska your strongest pup in now you need to control your self' Ryder said  
'i... i know I'm sorry' Alaska said as her ears dropped  
'any way i will leave you hear ok' Ryder said opening the door  
'ok' Alaska said looking at chase  
as the door closed Alaska looked at the time it was 12.00pm  
'woe time went fast' Alaska said  
Alaska curled into a ball and fell asleep on the floor


End file.
